For Now
by KindestHuntress
Summary: - Continuação de The 70's - Após um ano da derrota de Tan, Angel e Aubrey seguem felizes juntos em seu namoro e trabalho na DCI, até que uma visita inesperada abala (novamente) seus emocionais e principalmente seus corações. Novos casais e surpresas mudarão ainda mais suas vidas, no entanto essa mudança é melhor ou para pior?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Não possuo nem Dance central, nem a ideia original. Já falei no aviso anterior, mas vou repetir. **LoveColt** é a autora de parte da ideia, eu só escrevi o meio tempo entre o começo e o final :) Aliás, obrigada! Deem algum retorno!

**N/A**: PESSOAS! AQUI ESTÁ A CONTINUAÇÃO! *O* Empolgados, não é? ^-^ Eu também. Espero de verdade que deixem reviews, em qualquer idioma que seja, e vou fazer o possível para essa história não sofrer más traduções do Google Tradutor. Estou fazendo minha parte, faça a sua, viu?

P.S.: Não sei quando postarei de novo, então... Me cobrem, hein?

**X.x.x.x.x 1 - Prologue/Rescuing The Doc**

Ligeiramente tonto, o senhor de cabelos cinzas andava em direção à luz. Vozes fracas irrompiam pelo corredor comprido e escuro, com palavras soltas que não faziam sentido algum. Ele não entendia o que diziam, apenas as ouvia de longe sem prestar a devida atenção. Seus pés estavam doloridos e sua boca, notou ele, tinha gosto de sangue. Algo úmido em seu rosto e, mesmo com a luz fraca bem longe, ele tocou e a reconheceu como sangue misturado com suor. O senhor agora obrigava seus pés a irem em direção à luz, tendo a sensação que lá suas dores e problemas desapareceriam. A claridade ficou mais forte, mais próxima e ele se viu sorrindo debilmente enquanto, aos poucos, seu corpo se curvava e suas mãos encostavam no chão gelado, denunciando seu cansaço.

As vozes vinham mais altas, mais exaltadas e estranhamente mais conhecidas. Um homem e uma mulher, de vozes agudas e cheias de ironias. Os dois se chamavam carinhosamente enquanto conversavam sobre alguém desacordado, falando alegremente nas possibilidades de algum plano mirabolante. Ele ouviu alguns nomes, mas não estava relacionando ninguém. Sua memória falhava desde que ficou preso no fluxo de tempo. Não lembrava do passado, não sabia o que era presente e não tinha a mínima ideia do que seria futuro.

Faltando pouco para chegar à luz, ele suspirou bem fundo antes de cair no chão, sem força alguma. Andou muito, perdeu a sanidade por causa do tempo, que ironicamente ele sempre invejou e quis. O tempo o maltratou, deixando-o fraco, machucado.

As vozes agora estavam tão próximas que ele, tão fraco e quase inconsciente, se admirou ao perceber que mãos suaves o puxavam para cima e o carregavam em direção à luz. Ficaram em silêncio antes de passarem pela abertura temporal, cujo calor e claridade sentidos após atravessarem, fizeram o velho homem sorrir, se apertando fracamente nas duas pessoas que o carregavam.

\- Veja, não é fantástico? - A voz feminina disse, impressionada com algo que o velho não pode ver, pois continuava com os olhos fechados e batimentos descompassados.

Ele sentiu ser colocado em alguma espécie de maca, macia e confortável. Travesseiros com cheiro de lavanda suave, e ele se sentiu em casa, embora não soubesse ao certo o que significava.

\- Oh, sim, minha querida, vejo que nossa principal ferramenta está em boas condições. Ou quase. - O homem que falou causou certo desconforto no velho, ao encostar em sua testa que ardeu e ele percebeu estar machucada com algum tipo de corte.

Os dois falavam agora bem próximos do velho homem, sussurrando alguns adjetivos negativos para o estado do homem que o deixaram mais confuso. Ele inspirou profundamente, buscando de repente um ar que não chegou em seus pulmões, e o casal se afastou, providenciando equipamentos para ajudar o homem a voltar para seu estado saudável.

Colocaram uma máscara de oxigênio em seu rosto, e o gás entrou de bom grado até os pulmões enfraquecidos, fazendo-o se sentir menos tonto. Sentiu uma picada em seu braço depois de passarem algo molhado e com cheiro forte. Um cobertor foi colocado em cima do corpo débil, o aquecendo ainda mais. Talvez estivesse mais gelado do que pensara, por isso todos os recursos para o manter aquecido.

Sua respiração normalizou e ele pensou que poderia falar novamente, mas um pouco temeroso de não produzir frases com sentido. Passou tempo demais sem falar com alguém, se limitando a apenas conversar consigo mesmo. Abriu a boca, mas a fechou novamente, escolhendo melhor suas palavras. Decidiu ver seus salvadores e tirar ele mesmo suas próprias conclusões sobre eles.

Um teto claro apareceu nas vistas do homem, e ele percebeu que não estava em um hospital. Tentou olhar em volta, levantar-se, mas mãos ligeiras o pararam suavemente. Ainda um pouco cego, ele pode distinguir os cabelos claros, quase brancos.

\- Fique quietinho, Doutor. Ainda não está forte o suficiente. - A mulher de antes falou, alisando com carinho o braço dele. Ele notou os lábios finos e os olhos marcados. Para uma mulher, seus cabelos eram curtos demais, ele pensou.

Olhou em volta, percebendo outros dois rapazes encostados na parede. Ambos tinham o mesmo tom de loiro da mulher, mas vestiam roupas esquisitas, marrons e douradas, com cortes estranhos nas pernas das calças e nas blusas. _Moda_, ele bufou mentalmente, voltando a encarar a mulher. Ela sorria, maliciosa, e ele não entendeu o que estava fazendo ali.

\- Meu querido Doutor... Creio que o senhor tem algo que queremos... - Declarou ela, ficando mais perto dele, passando os longos dedos finos nos cabelos prateados.

Os outros dois homens se aproximaram da maca, interessados no que ela começou a falar. Eram muito parecidos, e o velho imaginou que fossem trigêmeos loiros e, percebeu tardamente olhando ao redor, ricos.

\- E o que eu tenho, senhorita? - Falou, sua voz falhando pela falta de uso. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha clara, surpresa que ele pudesse falar.

\- Você saberá em breve, só peço que agora você descanse. Retomaremos seu antigo plano, sua antiga ambição e dessa vez...

\- Teremos o sucesso que você não conseguiu anteriormente. - Completou o rapaz que já havia falado antes.

O terceiro irmão estava com os braços cruzados rente ao peito, sua expressão não era de expectativa como as dos outros, era mais dura, raivosa. O velho não entendeu nada, não se lembrava do que havia feito antes de cair no fluxo de tempo, muito menos de como havia chegado lá. Só estava contente de ter saído da escuridão e agora estava numa cama quente e macia, embora estivesse rodeado de três irmãos de cabelos claros dizendo que o ajudariam a conseguir um objetivo que ele não conseguiu da última vez e que não tinha a mínima ideia.

\- Agora descanse, Tan. - O terceiro irmão falou, e sua voz era bem conhecida, mais que as dos outros dois. O velho ficou surpreso, tanto que voltou seu olhar para ele, alheio ao fato que a mulher estava com uma seringa espetada na bolsa de soro e sorria maliciosa como antes.

De repente Tan ficou sonolento e fechou os olhos, sentindo o sono atacar-lhe a mente, percorrendo seus sentidos até que ele caísse na mais profunda inconsciência. Os irmãos sorriram, indo silenciosos até a porta do quarto, tocando com carinho no capacete azul escuro que era parte de um velho plano, de uma velha história, mas com novas personagens e novos efeitos nas entrelinhas.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: *sussurra* Deixem reviews para a Ally aqui!


	2. Chapter 2

**X.x.x.x 2 - Pairing**

Ele acordou tendo seu rosto coberto por beijos macios e leves arranhões no peito. O Porto-Riquenho quis sorrir, mas continuou a fingir que estava dormindo, esperando que ela começasse a cantarolar em sua orelha, como fazia todos os dias.

\- Angel... - A mulher sussurrou, passando a mão na bochecha dele carinhosamente - Hora de acordar...

Ele abriu minimamente os olhos para checar se ela estava desprevenida, e assim que constatou que ela estava sentada na beira da cama, pulou em cima dela, girando-a até que ficou por cima. Sorriu alegre e, quando ela passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, ele deu um beijo demorado nela, a abraçando fortemente.

\- Devíamos dormir mais um pouco, não acha? - Sugeriu ele, divertido. Deixou um rastro de beijos que começaram nos lábios vermelhos e terminaram na beira do sutiã verde, mas só porque a ruiva o empurrou delicadamente para o lado. Sorriu maliciosa e se aproximou, mordiscando a orelha dele, sussurrando a desculpa rotineira de que deviam ir trabalhar.

Angel sorriu e assistiu Aubrey se levantar, rebolando como sempre até o banheiro. O latino se espreguiçou, rolando na cama inteira com um sorriso bobo no rosto ao lembrar da primeira noite juntos.

Um ano já havia passado desde que o Dr. Vincent Tan perdeu-se no fluxo de tempo e o mundo da dança estava a salvo. Angel e Aubrey moravam juntos na cobertura dela, embora ele tenha continuado com seu antigo apartamento porque volta e meia a ruiva tinha ataques de ciúmes infundados e ele era obrigado a dormir solitário no apartamento que considerava minúsculo pelo simples fato de não tê-la lá. Mas, como era de conhecimento de todos, Miss Aubrey não conseguia ficar longe do Latino por muito tempo, muito menos ele, já que dois dias depois aparecia com uma floricultura inteira e várias caixas de chocolate com pedidos de desculpas. Aubrey abria um sorriso imenso e o aceitava de volta, pedindo desculpas por ter se comportado tão mal. Tirando isso, é claro que estavam ótimos.

A ruiva em questão demorou mais tempo no banheiro do que era de costume, por isso Angel teve o bom senso de se levantar e perguntar se ela estava bem. Aubrey estava sentada na beira da banheira, se sentindo nauseada.

\- Estou, é só um mal estar passageiro. Vou ficar bem. - Garantiu, abrindo a porta para ele ver com seus próprios olhos.

Angel uniu as sobrancelhas em dúvida quanto ao estado dela, mas após olhá-la de cima a baixo com sua típica sobrancelha arqueada, ele a tomou nos braços, rindo nos cabelos cor de fogo recém lavados. "Preocupação à toa", ela sempre repetia para a pergunta que se tornava frequente, mas que Angel ainda não tinha percebido.

Aubrey também riu na orelha dele, agradecendo aos céus que ele tivesse aparecido em sua vida. Não daria o braço a torcer, mas não saberia dizer quanta dor sentiria se o perdesse para qualquer outra. Por isso seus ataques de ciúmes eram tão fortes. Angel era uma peça de ouro, um brilho verdadeiro em sua vasta coleção de "bijuterias" que eram as futilidades que antes julgava a felicidade. Agora, seu novo "conceito" estava a abraçando como se também tivesse medo de perdê-la. Adorável.

\- Vamos, precisa se arrumar. - Aubrey se desvencilhou do abraço apertado dele, dando um tapa leve na bunda dele para incentivá-lo a ir tomar banho.

Angel riu, andando de costas para o banheiro, soprando beijos imaginários para ela, que agora estava de braços cruzados forçando a serenidade. O latino adorava quando ela fazia essa expressão. Angel sabia que ela só existia por causa dele.

X.x.x

Uma hora depois já estavam no carro, a limosine branca que pertencia a Miss Aubrey desde a primeira competição do Dance Central, em direção ao prédio da DCI. O trabalho continuava o mesmo, com exceção ao fato de que nos intervalos dos ensaios, a Equipe Lu$h era frequentemente avistada em algum canto, se beijando. Fato que não agradou muito às crianças Glitch e Li'l T., que preferiam ver as palhaçadas da Equipe Riptide. Não era como se não gostassem do novo casal, não, era mais o excesso de carinho que podia ser (e era!) nauseante para todos.

Lima e Rasa, surpreendendo a todos, eram a favor do relacionamento, já que todo o cuidado que Angel desempenhou ao cuidar e se preocupar com Aubrey, e todo o sentimento descomunal de posse da ruiva eram bem vistos e até incentivados pelos chefes. Quando ocorriam as brigas, era aos chefes que ambos recorriam, buscando palavras de consolo e até esperança. Normalmente Aubrey apenas ligava para Lima que vinha correndo até seu apartamento enquanto a ruiva devorava um pote enorme de sorvete de chocolate sozinha, reclamando da falta de sensibilidade do Porto-Riquenho, concentrando-se em não chorar. Angel afundava numa tristeza, e Rasa, à pedido urgente de Lima, ia bater em sua porta, falando contra a madeira (Angel não o deixava ver seu estado deplorável: tomando também um pote de sorvete de chocolate branco e assistindo _Ghost_). O sorvete de ambos lembrava a pele do outro, por isso a "depressão" ficava pior, mas a DCI Crew nem imaginava tal fato.

Já no elevador, Angel mantinha o braço ao redor da cintura da parceira, sorridente como se exibisse o melhor Troféu do mundo. Aubrey estava apoiada no ombro dele, esperando o elevador abrir. De certa forma gostavam de andar assim, como se não houvesse prêmio maior que estar um do lado do outro, o que era verdade em seus parâmetros apaixonados.

A porta se abriu e mostrou uma DCI reformada. Não estava tão diferente de antes do ataque de Tan, mas as mudanças poderiam ser apontadas com facilidade. Mais seguranças postados em lugares estratégicos que exigiam identificação aos agentes.

Rasa e Lima estavam próximos ao balcão da recepção, discutindo algum assunto ultrassecreto, mas pararam no momento em que viram Angel e Aubrey se aproximaram. Um silêncio contrangedor se firmou entre os quatro, no entanto Angel teve a coragem de quebrá-lo com uma pergunta interessante.

\- E então, fiquei sabendo que vocês estão saindo... - Começou Angel, mas Aubrey lançou um olhar gélido para ele - O que foi, _corazón_?

Rasa teve um ataque de tosse. Lima arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Miss Aubrey suspirou meio irritada, mas não se afastou do companheiro. Revirou os olhos, buscando paciência ao olhar para suas sapatilhas.

\- Quem...? - Lima abriu a boca num "O" aterrorizado, e não completou a frase, encarando o parceiro de equipe com raiva.

Angel arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

\- Que foi? Falei besteira? Aubs, não devia ter comentado? - Questionou o moreno, sem saber o que fazer. Lima começou a ficar vermelha, respirando com dificuldade. Era o que acontecia quando ficava nervosa.

Rasa se recuperou e puxou Angel para um canto, seríssimo. Aubrey foi acalmar a integrante da DCI, passando a mão em seus braços e falando-lhe que por vezes o latino era um grande fofoqueiro, e que ela bem sabia.

\- Sinceramente, o que estava pensando, Angel? Eu lhe disse que não deveria contar para Lima que eu havia lhe contado... - O chefe passou a mão nos cabelos, preocupado. Angel riu.

\- Ah, vamos, pare com isso, Rasa. Lima não vai terminar com você só porque eu sei. Não temos o que nos preocupar. - Angel se virou para as duas e piscou para Aubrey, que fez cara feia - Pelo menos um de nós.

Ele uniu as sobrancelhas, também fazendo careta. Rasa arrumou a gravata, dando um pigarro. Se recompôs e voltou para perto das mulheres, o mais neutro possível. Angel o seguiu sorrindo. Uma arma recém adquirida contra o mau humor da parceira. A careta que ela fazia se desfez imediatamente.

\- Ah, Lu$h Crew, temos notícias. - Anunciou Rasa, recuperando o ar profissional. Angel e Aubrey prestaram atenção - Recrutamos uma nova Crew.

O ar confuso da equipe Lu$h foi tão expressivo que Lima se viu na obrigação de explicar.

\- The Glitterati. Lembram? - No instante que ela terminou a palavra, o elevador se abriu, revelando os irmãos loiros.

A boca de Aubrey não podia ser maior, muito menos a surpresa de Angel, vendo-os desfilar em sua direção. Apertaram a mão um do outro na mais completa surpresa.

\- Os irmãos Glitterati? - Falaram ao mesmo tempo, sem ar.

Os gêmeos pararam na frente do casal, rindo como se estivessem mais do que felizes por estarem ali.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Haha, muito zoeira eu, não é? Particularmente eu não gosto de "Ghost", mas sempre fico chorosa, haha. Os chocolates realmente fazem referência à minha outra fic, e esse era o segredo do _chocolate com avelãs_. O "branco" significava a pele dela, e as "avelãs", os olhos, já que muitos falam sobre essa cor e sempre que eu leio, lembro dela. Ah, Happy B-Day, Lima!


	3. Chapter 3

**X.x.x.x.x 03 - New Crew**

\- Olá! - Cumprimentou Lima alegremente. Estendeu a mão para apertar a dos gêmeos, que retribuiram sem deixar de fazer careta - É um prazer enorme ter vocês aqui. Tenho certeza que seremos ótimos colegas de trabalho.

Miss Aubrey bufou, desdenhando da afirmação da chefe. As duas cabeças loiras se viraram na mesma hora para a ruiva, e as expressões de Kerith e Jaryn não eram as das mais amigáveis. Angel a trouxe para mais perto, abraçando-a mais forte, mantendo o sorriso caloroso.

\- E você deve ser... - Começou Kerith, com a mão no queixo, parecendo horrorizado ao olhar para a integrante da Lu$h Crew.

A loira ao lado dele pôs a mão em seu ombro, interrompendo a frase de Kerith.

\- Ah, meu irmão! - Jaryn falou, exagerando na expressão surpresa - Esta é a Aubrey!

O olhar surpreso da ruiva denunciou o estranhamento do comentário, e o queixo erguido dizia que esperava uma explicação plausível. Rasa e Lima se mantiveram quietos, forçando a calma e o controle sobre a situação, trocando olhares rápidos entre si. O Porto-riquenho também ficou surpreso, e igualmente esperou uma resposta.

\- Ah, querida, sentimos tanto... - Começou Jaryn, olhando com pena para Aubrey, tocando-lhe o braço como se para acalmar algum desconforto que ela estivesse sentindo ao lembrarem sobre o acontecido - Deve ter sido horrível, não é mesmo?

\- Ser sequestrada e ainda ficar sob o controle de um lunático...! - Completou Kerith quando a confusão de Aubrey se mostrou tamanha que suas sobrancelhas levantaram - Soubemos que foi há um ano, mas estávamos na Alemanha... Quando voltamos ao país, descobrimos sobre o ataque.

Os Glitterati suspiraram com pena, e Jaryn abraçou o irmão como se para buscar consolo. Aubrey sussurrou um "_Você deve estar de brincadeira comigo_" tão baixo que foi uma sorte o namorado ter ouvido, respondendo com um "_Calma, mi amor_" igualmente baixo, mas com o acréscimo de um beijo carinhoso na bochecha. A ruiva voltou a encarar os loiros, de repente surpresa por senti-los familiares mesmo sabendo quem eram. Um desconforto no fundo do estômago a fez ficar meio enjoada.

\- Vocês aparentemente já se conhecem, - Começou Rasa, chamando a atenção para si ao perceber que Aubrey já parecia "doente" pelo rumo da conversa - Mas a DCI gostaria de fazer a apresentação da Glitterati Crew formalmente, portanto...

O chefe abriu um sorriso ao tirar do paletó quatro convites coloridos e mostrando-os na altura do rosto. Lima continuou o discurso, percebendo que os demais agentes os olhavam interrogativamente.

\- Para comemorar a vitória de um ano e a entrada da Glitterati Crew, organizamos uma festa especial amanhã, aqui mesmo na sede. - Disse ela ao tomar os convites da mão de Rasa e distribuir para os quatro dançarinos.

Aubrey arregalou os olhos ao pasrar as unhas vermelhas no convite e virá-lo constantemente a procura de alguma coisa que não via, não sabia o que era, mas sentia que era importante. A peça-chave de tudo.

_Tudo_ o quê?

\- Aubrey? - Angel a chamou, preocupado com a repetição dos movimentos dela - Você está bem?

Ela piscou alguma vezes, percebendo o que estava fazendo. Segurou o convite com força e entregou para Angel, que o pegou e guardou sem tirar os olhos da parceira. Aubrey fechou os olhos com força por alguns segundos e depois os abriu, suspirando profundamente.

\- Angel, preciso sentar. Minha cabeça está girando. - Colocou uma mão na cabeça, como se assim pudesse focar em algo, segurando o braço do Porto-riquenho com a outra.

Cuidadoso como sempre, Angel a guiou para que sentasse em um banco de espera, ainda na recepção, e olhou preocupado para Lima e Rasa. A morena semicerrou os olhos, desconfiada, e foi até Aubrey, cujos olhos verdes voltaram a se fechar e sua expressão era de quem estava prestes a vomitar. Lima passou a mão carinhosamente nas costas da ruiva, igualmente preocupada com a saúde dela, mas começando a suspeitar do mal que Aubrey sofria há dois meses.

\- Hm... - Fez Kerith, fingindo uma breve tosse para que tivesse novamente atenção - Gostaríamos de conhecer as instalações, Rasa. Será possível?

\- Na verdade, Kerith, eu e Lima ainda estamos ocupados com a organização da festa e esperávamos que a Lu$h Crew pudesse lhes acompanhar em uma pequena volta pelas imediações. - Disse Rasa, aflito com a situação de Aubrey, ao colocar os olhos nela novamente. À essa altura, ela estava um tanto verde.

A expressão de desagrado do loiro passou para a irmã, Jaryn, que bateu o pé impacientemente antes de seu rosto se iluminar ao ter uma ideia.

\- Imagino que ela vá melhorar, mas enquanto isso... - Começou ela, se adiantando até Angel - Acredito que você possa nos mostrar sem problemas. Sua parceira só está com um mal estar passageiro, ficará bem se tiver um pouco de descanso.

Angel se virou para encará-la, ligeiramente surpreso. Olhou para para Aubrey novamente, que já parecia ter voltado ao normal. Ao menos um pouco.

\- Você está bem?

\- Vou ficar. Jaryn, - A ruiva inspirou, levantando a cabeça para olhá-la - Estou bem, obrigada. Angel, vamos mostrar a sede. Estou bem, não se preocupe.

E sorriu para ele, quase que para mostrar que estava mesmo bem. Seu namorado deu um sorriso torto e pegou suas mãos, levando-as até os lábios para depositar um beijo amoroso em cada. O sorriso de Aubrey se alargou e ela inspirou antes de levantar e perceber que estava melhor.

\- Bem, Angel, vamos mostrar o lugar. - Incentivou a ruiva, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele, sem olhar para os gêmeos.

Seguiram a passos lentos por todo o local, apresentando alguns outros dançarinos que aceitaram a presença dos Glitterati muitíssimo bem. No entanto, uma certa ruiva continuava com a sensação estranha de que alguma coisa aconteceria. Alguma coisa ruim.


End file.
